


Family

by vLightnDarkv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5: Domesticity, Family, Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLightnDarkv/pseuds/vLightnDarkv
Summary: Victor is excited to celebrate Yuri's victory at the Grand Prix Finals with his friends and family back in Hasetsu, but Yuri has a different celebration planned for when the two return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for day 5 of Victuuri Week. The prompt was domesticity, sub prompt, family.
> 
> Also, lame title is lame. >.< My brain is fried, I'll try to think of something better later.
> 
> Not beta'd.

The Grand Prix Final was over. Yurio had done the unthinkable and won gold in his senior debut, Yuri had overcome his own self-doubt to take silver, both had broken world records, and Victor had announced his return to the ice. Spirits were at an all time high, and Victor insisted they all sit together at the banquet, Pichit and Chris joined them. Yurio complained loudly about the whole thing until Victor flagged Otabek down and practically demanded he join them. Otabek took one look at Yurio and did so without a fuss.

Their table was by far the rowdiest, especially when Victor and Chris really started drinking. Pichit buzzed around like a fly taking pictures of their various antics, while Yuri tried his best to wrangle the two older men and get them to calm down. Which of course only caused Victor to be extra clingy as he relished in the attention he was getting from his pupil. At least he wasn’t trying to take his clothes off this time.

Chris at one point challenged Yuri to a dance off, declaring he wanted a rematch from last year. Victor practically squealed at the idea and immediately pushed a flute of champagne into Yuri’s hands. ‘For encouragement!’ he had said. Pichit cheered at the idea and held up his phone to indicate he was armed and ready to capture the whole thing, Yurio disappeared under the table. Yuri’s face went bright red as he waved his hands frantically in front of him, firmly shutting down the idea. Once he got his mouth to work properly that is. He was _not_ about to have a repeat performance of last year. Victor pouted but thankfully dropped the subject. After that Yuri cut off the alcohol for their table, afraid any more would cause Victor and Chris to take matters into their own hands and have the dance off anyway.

In spite of all that, Yuri found himself having a great time. In fact he was certain it was the most fun he had had in a while, and was a little disappointed when the evening began winding down. Victor was starting to doze against him, and Chris had already zonked out, so everyone else took that as a sign it was time to call it a night. Chris’ coach came to collect him and Pichit made Yuri promise to come visit him in Bangkok soon before saying his farewells and going off in search of Celestino. Otabek and Yurio helped Yuri to get Victor back to the hotel, or rather Otabek helped while Yurio followed along grumbling about Victor being an idiot. Once Victor was settled into his bed Yuri followed the other two to the door, thanking them and apologizing over and over for the trouble. Once at the door Yurio turned and poked him in the forehead.

“Oi, enough already. We all know Victor’s a pain in the ass when he drinks so give it a rest. You’re giving me a headache.”

Yuri smiled sheepishly. “Right… sorry.”

Yurio let out a groan then turned and started to stomp off, though after only a few steps he stopped.

“Coffee,” he said, Yuri blinked.

“What?”

Yurio looked over his shoulder.

“Make sure you’ve got some strong coffee ready when that dumbass wakes up otherwise he’ll be a bigger baby than usual.”

Yuri stared at him a moment then smiled brightly.

“Got it. Thanks Yurio.”

Yurio smirked then turned and continued down the hall. Otabek offered Yuri a nod before following after. Yuri started to retreat into the room, but paused and stepped back into the hall.

“Yurio?” he called. Yurio stopped and looked back.

“What now?”

“Congratulations on winning gold.”

Yurio’s face softened a bit as he locked eyes with Yuri, clearly taken aback by the older man’s praise. The two stood there silently for what felt like an eternity before Yurio’s usual demeanor returned.

“You better not slack off and let someone else beat you next year, I won’t accept you dropping any lower.”

And with that he turned and disappeared around the corner, but Yuri was sure he saw a small smile on the young skaters lips. Smiling himself, Yuri stepped into his hotel room and closed the door.

—————

Yurio’s advice to have coffee ready the following morning turned out to be a godsend. Usually a morning person, it was almost comical to see his idol and coach complaining about the sun being too bright and burying his head under his pillows. Yuri decided to take some pity on the man and not point out that this was what happens when you drink four bottles of champagne. He idly hoped Chris was faring better.

It had taken him almost ten minutes to coax the older man out of his burrow of pillows and blankets and after a few sips of the very strong coffee Yuri had made—he had dumped three of the complimentary coffee bags into the basket of the hotel coffee maker—Victor was already starting to seem like his usual self.

“I put some clothes in the bathroom for you,” Yuri said as he busied himself with packing their suitcases. “You should probably get a shower before we head to the airport.”

Yuri didn’t look up when he heard movement behind him, assuming Victor doing as he suggested and heading for the bathroom, so when a pair of arms suddenly snaked their way around him he nearly jumped out of his skin. Nest moment he felt Victor bury his face into his neck, his breath warm against his skin.

“V-Victor!” he sputtered, his face bright red.

“You’re so unfair Yuri, I’m the one whose supposed to be spoiling and taking care of you.”

Yuri blinked a few times before slowly calming down, a gentle smile played at his lips.

“It goes both ways you big goof” he said gently.

Victor’s around and him tightened, and Yuri couldn’t help but lean back into the man’s warmth. Neither of them said anything for a long while, and Yuri found himself wishing they could just stay like that. As if reading this thoughts Victor turned his head so that his chin was resting on Yuri’s shoulder.

“You know, we could always catch a flight back to Japan tomorrow. There’s still plenty of the city left to see, or we could just hide out here in the room and see how big of a room service bill we can rack up.”

A small chuckle escaped Yuri’s lips, he didn’t think Victor’s spontaneity would ever cease to amaze him. Though he had to admit the second option did have it’s appeal. He closed his eyes and was about the say as much when the entirety of Victor’s words sunk in and his eyes shot open. He yanked himself free of the other mans embrace and spun around, the hurt and startled look in Victor’s eyes cutting through him like a knife.

“S-Sorry… That all sounds great, really it’s just… Well, I just really want to get back to Hasetsu. I think I’ve had my fill of crowds for a while, and really want to sleep in my own bed again.”

He hoped his excuses sounded genuine, and really they weren’t total lies. His sense had certainly been overloaded last night between the final and the banquet, and the quiet calm of home was certainly calling to him. But there was another reason he didn’t want to delay their return, one that he couldn’t share with Victor, not yet anyway. He just hoped it would all be worth it.

The silence between them was almost deafening, and the way Victor was gazing at him with those bright, piercing blue eyes that threatened to engulf him every time he looked into them Yuri was certain the man was going to start grilling him for answers he wasn’t providing. Yuri was such a bad liar, why had he thought he could do this again? Sure it was all for Victor, but it wouldn’t matter if he spilled the beans before they even left Barcelona. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Victor smiled his usual bright smile.

“Well it was worth a shot,” he said then turned and made his way into the bathroom.

Yuri stared after him, completely dumbfounded. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of the shower running that he flopped face first on to Victor’s bed—his own occupied by their suitcases—and let out a long sigh.

 _That was way too close…_ he thought.

Thirty minutes later they met Minako and Mari in the lobby then the four of them headed off to the airport. Yuri was worried that Victor was still upset over the way he had seemingly rejected him back in their room, but Victor was his usual cheerful self so Yuri forced himself to relax. Even if he was upset and just not showing it Yuri was confident all would be well once they got back to Hasetsu.

Once they got to the airport they didn’t have to wait long before their flight was ready to board. Soon enough they were in the air and Yuri settled back into his seat with a sigh. Now that the stress of the Grand Prix Final was gone and he was heading home he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was very much looking forward to having some time to relax. He felt a hand lay gently atop his and looked over to see Victor watching him.

“What is it?”

“Just excited to get back to Hasetsu and celebrate your victory with every one.”

“Oh we’re gonna celebrate all right,” Mari said from one of the seats in front of them. Yuri had to resist the urge to kick it.

“I’m surprised you’re not celebrated out after last night.”

“Are you kidding? I would celebrate every day if I could! You were amazing Yuri, I hope you realize that.”

Yuri flushed and nodded mutely, he wasn‘t sure he would ever entirely get used to Victor‘s exuberant praise. He was proud of himself sure there was no denying that, though he would be lying if he said he still wasn’t a little disappointed he hadn’t won gold. But that only gave him more reason to work harder to do even better.

After that the two dozed, Yuri with his head resting on Victor’s shoulder. When they finally landed Victor was as energetic as ever, clearly happy to be back in Hasetsu. Yuri shuffled along behind him, napping on the plane had been a bad idea. While it had recharged Victor, which really wasn’t that hard to do, he felt ready to fall over. He was far too susceptible to jet lag. Hopefully he would be able to stay away once they got back to the inn.

They took two cabs to get back, and twenty minutes later pulled up out front of the Yutopia hot springs. The girls grabbed their bags and headed inside first, saying they wanted to let everyone know they were home. Yuri took care of the fare while victor grabbed their bags then the two of them headed for the house. Now that they were here Yuri felt much less tired, he was far too anxious to think about sleep. What if Victor didn’t like it? What if he got angry? What if-

“Yuri?”

Yuri jumped and looked over.

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to open the door?”

Yuri blinked and looked forward again, he hadn’t realized that him and Victor had already made it to the front door. He mentally kicked himself for spacing out.

“R-Right.”

He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, allowing Victor to enter first. The man barely stepped over the threshold before stopping dead in his tracks.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR!” a chorus of voices cried.

The room looked like a party store had exploded, there were colorful balloons and streamers _everywhere._ At the other side of the room Yuri’s family, the Nishigori’s, and Minaoko were all gathered together beaming at him. When Victor didn’t move Yuri had to squeeze past him to get into the house. He inched around the older man, eyes going to his face to gauge his reaction. His eyes had gone wide, wider than Yuri had ever seen them—a feat he didn’t think possible—and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Yuri waited several anxious moments for Victor to say something, anything to indicate how he was feeling. When the man remained silent he took half a step forward.

“I… I know you said you don’t celebrate before the actual day but…” Victor finally tore his eyes away from the scene before him to look at Yuri. Yuri lowered his gaze and felt his shoulders hunch. “But well… I still wanted to celebrate with you and… Well when I told my mom about it she insisted we celebrate as soon as we got back. I… I tried to tell her we should wait but-”

The rest of his words were lost as Victor suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, now it was Yuri’s eyes that went wide. Victor held on to him like his life depended on it, and Yuri was only vaguely aware of a series of rapid clicks coming from across the room. He would have to remember to have Yuuko confiscate the triplets’ phones later. Finally, after a long silence Victor released him and held him at arms length, he was grinning from ear to ear.

 _“This_ is why you were so eager to leave Barcelona.” Yuri chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

“Uh… yeah. Sorry if I… made you think different.”

Victor shook his head and hugged him again. “Once again you continue to surprise me. This is amazing Yuri, thank you.” He released him then took his hand and finally moved further into the room. “Thank all of you, this is… Thank you.”

“No thanks are needed dear,” Yuri’s mother said, she looked to be smiling the widest of all. “Birthday’s are a big deal in this family, we certainly weren’t about to miss yours.”

Victor stopped in his tracks again, causing Yuri to nearly walk into him. He looked up at the older man puzzled.

“Victor?”

Victor’s eyes were on Yuri’s mother, who merely continued to smile at him.

“You… think of me as family?”

“Well of course!” Yuri’s father exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “After everything you’ve done for Yuri how could we not?”

Victor looked to Yuri a moment then back to the rest of the people gathered. Yuri watched him carefully, but his face was unreadable. He was about to say something when the biggest grin he had ever seen spread across Victor’s face and his eyes filled with tears of joy. He released Yuri’s hand to dash across the room and throw his arms around Yuri’s parents, both of whom laughed. When Yuri walked over to join them Victor grabbed him and pulled him into the hug, then motioned for Mari to join them as well who, to Yuri’s surprise, did. Yuri closed his eyes as the warmth of the group hug spread through him. He heard the rapid clicking again and decided that this was something he was okay with the whole world seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is slightly shorted than my other two submissions. This one was a little trickier to write since I wanted Victor's birthday being part of this kept secret till the end. It occurred to me near the end that I probably should have written this from Victor's POV rather than Yuri's. Or at the very least I should have switched. Oops. Oh well, hopefully it was still enjoyable to read!


End file.
